Letters: Moon
by Hibiko Shinichi
Summary: Because some things just can't be said. NaruSasu.


Naruto paused as he walked past the small room, noticing the half-open door. He knew he'd visited the room before, but he couldn't remember when..

Oh, that was it! He'd begun a letter to Sasuke a few days ago in the Writing Room, as Sasuke had dubbed it, and never finished it.

This was a common occurrence in the Uzumaki-Uchiha household. When missions distracted them, or one was simply not home, the remaining boy would write a letter to his boyfriend and leave it somewhere for it to be found. Later the letters were discussed in the kitchen over ramen or onigiri.

Naruto stepped into the room, breathing in deeply. He loved this smell; it was fresh and clean and natural, filled with the scent of ink and books and paper. Sitting himself down at the tan-gold wooden desk and looking down at the paper, he smiled slightly. Naruto had actually had a good idea that time before he'd started on a different letter, and now it was time to finish the first one.

_Sasu-chan,_ the letter read.

_Do you know, you're just like the moon. _

_Now, don't think I'm stupid or anything, but I'm taking a stab at being romantic. You really are like the moon; quiet and cool, but so full of passion at the same time. Pale and elegant, and always there, a constant of life. It makes me worried; whenever I see a sky without a moon I feel like you're gone too, and I have to make sure you're still here and not spirited away. And deep in my heart I know you'll never leave, no matter how much we fight or how bad our arguments are. I realize that everything will come and go, but you will always be there. _

_I look at the stars and think of our friends, the villagers, everyone. Billions and billions of them, all bright in their own ways. They crowd around the moon and _

Naruto looked down, disappointed not to find more. He loved to read his own letters, because they felt like stories unfolding. Picking up the pen, he left off where the empty space began.

_They crowd around the moon and try to steal away all of the attention it gets. But like it's retaliating, like you're retaliating, the moon only shines brighter and brighter. And it outshines everything, every star, matching with the sun in importance. And it's beautiful, heart-breakingly beautiful because I know I've done nothing to deserve you, the sun nothing to deserve the moon._

_Love you, love you, love you, Sasuke. _

With a satisfied smile that made azure eyes light up, he blew on the ink gently to let it dry and folded it, putting it into and envelope and folding the flap inside. It was always easier for Sasuke to open it without tearing it that way and Naruto knew that Sasuke liked to keep the envelopes. Every time Naruto would write hints about the letter on the envelope and let Sasuke guess, sometimes including a drawing.

He bit his lip and the only word he could think of came to mind.

_Beautiful._

**…**letters**…**moon

Later that day, Sasuke came into the kitchen from his latest mission, tired, bruised and sore. Picking up the letter that sat on the counter, a smile graced his lips and injuries faded from his mind. He read the single word on the front in the messy, adorable handwriting that he knew so well: _Beautiful_. A picture of the moon sat next to it, as if to say, you know what I'm talking about.

Sasuke sat down on the floor and slid the letter from its hiding place, inhaling the scent of ink and paper and Naruto. Unfolding it gently, he read it out loud to himself, smiling at his own description. But it was over too soon, he decided, resolving to make Naruto write longer letters. But he knew he didn't care; as long as there were letters nothing else mattered. Tears came to his eyes as he reread the second-to-last sentence. Naruto had it all wrong; Sasuke was the one who didn't deserve Naruto. But that was okay, because both felt the same way.

He got to his feet, shaking the water from his eyes, and went to find Naruto. He was in his bedroom, looking out the window and humming softly. Sasuke whirled him around, nearly smirking at the surprised expression on his boyfriend's face, and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

"What.."

"Hush." Sauke planted another kiss to his lips, deeper this time, and let his emotions speak for him.

Love you, love you, love you. Always and forever.


End file.
